


Fixation

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiredness lets Die's attention slip to the point that he makes a mistake that basically outs him to Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: **papermornings** prompt #2.1 (http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w261/ninhomogay/papermornings/02-light-02.jpg), and Y - yum-yum for **jrockfetishfic**  
>  Comments: I needed smut... XD  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, witheringwhite, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "凱歌、沈黙が眠る頃" and "Repetition of Hatred" by Dir en grey

It was late, achingly so, in fact. The night was slowly starting to change into morning and Die's eyelids were starting to feel heavy. His hand lazily lifted the cigarette to his lips for another drag of the tobacco that was the only thing keeping him awake. He'd been chain smoking since the sun had gone down the evening before, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. His fingers played over the strings of his guitar, still putting together piece after piece of songs that he wasn't entirely sure where they were going. But that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that he continued to produce the sounds that his life thrived upon.

Across the small table, Kaoru sat, his legs crossed elegantly over one another, headphones in place as he smoked one of Die's Salem Lights. His foot swayed in the air to the beat of whatever song he was listening to, a heavy look on his face as he scribbled notes on a piece of paper on the table next to him. Every once in a while, he'd say something, muttering to himself, and it would drift over to Die, making the redhead look up.

_"Too hard there... not enough umph here... what the hell was that?"_

After a while, Die just stopped playing and simply watched Kaoru. He was in 'the zone', completely separated from the real world around him. It became a sort of trance for Die as well, staring at the other guitarist, watching him as he lifted his cigarette, again and again, taking each puff as if his life depended on it. Slowly, the redhead began to realize something else. Everything Kaoru did had a certain flair to it, an elegance that he didn't mean to incorporate into such mundane actions, but that seeped in anyway. The way he lifted his hand to take a drag was almost the way a lady of high society would lift her wine glass to take a sip. The way he wrote was as if he were doing elaborate calligraphy that needed a flourish to it. Even the way he pushed his hair back from his eyes when it fell too far into the way was nothing short of graceful.

By the time that Die realized he was outright staring at the other, that his breathing was becoming slightly labored, and more so that his pants were now far too tight, it was too late. Kaoru's eyes were on him, curious and amused, the hints of sleepiness in his gaze only adding to his usual allure rather than subtracting from it. A thin stream of smoke escaped his lips as he crushed out the remains of his cigarette and pulled off the headphones, setting them very carefully aside.

Die's eyes flicked between the headphones and Kaoru's gaze, unsure just how caught he was and unwilling to make it seem as bad as it really was. He wet his lips, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat as he too put out his cig. "Done for the night?"

Almost as if he'd forgotten what they were actually still there for, Kaoru's eyes moved over Die's guitar, then to the window where the first rays of dawn were trying to peek in through the rain-spattered glass. He stood, the movement fluid, blending right into the stretching he obviously needed to do, his back popping a few times in quick succession.

Maybe it was tiredness, maybe it was more, but Die allowed his gaze to travel over his fellow guitarist's body as if he were putting it on display just for him. The way Kaoru's shirt rode up just the slightest, exposing a thin strip of skin to his curious eyes, the way his pants were hanging low enough that the curve and dip of Kaoru's hips was shown to him. Brown eyes found the slight bulge in the brunette's pants as he pressed his hips forward and chuckled. It was only the sound of the laugh that yanked Die's eyes back up to Kaoru's face, his own expression almost startled.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Kaoru's voice was deeper than usual, sounding both tired and somehow sensual. His eyes sparkled with something close to mischief, which any girl in Kaoru's path would have recognized as a forerunner to him coming on to her.

Die, however, was not blessed with this knowledge and instantly tried to salvage what he'd been doing. "Yeah... I am. Can't focus at all." He set his guitar aside quickly and stood, almost knocking the chair over in his haste, stumbling over his own feet. The world tilted slightly and he knew he was falling, so he did the only logical thing and reached out to try to catch himself.

Kaoru's hands shot out and he stepped closer to Die, letting the other, lighter man fall on him with a soft laugh. "Klutz." His lips lightly grazed Die's earlobe as he spoke, his arms helping Die right himself, but not letting go. "First you let yourself slip up and stare at me for almost an hour. Then you go falling onto me. Don't you use any regular tactics to get into people's pants?" As he spoke, he backed Die up against the very window they had been looking out of, until his back was pressed against the cool glass. One of Kaoru's hands made a fogged print on the glass, the other still curved around Die's side.

Die's heartbeat quickened, thumping so hard in his chest he was certain Kaoru could hear it. The tightness in his pants was only increasing and he was starting to feel lightheaded from the touch of Kaoru's hand alone. The words shocked him, rendered him incapable of even thinking for a few moments and then everything he'd wanted to say simply came tumbling out all at once. "I didn't mean to stare at you, it's just... I don't know. And you know I'm a klutz, I'm always falling flat on my ass somewhere or other. That's why it's so flat, you know. I'm always on it. And... what?" An entirely blank look fell over his face, the last bit of what Kaoru had said catching up to him. "Oh god, Kaoru! No! You have the wrong idea! I didn't mean to give that impression. Can you imagine? If I were, I'd..." he shook his head hard, his eyes wide as he started to try to squirm out of Kaoru's grip.

A second later, Kaoru had pressed himself fully against Die's body, sealing his own to the taller man's, smirking at him. "Want to try to explain away why your cock is so damn hard, then?"

The redhead immediately stopped moving, shocked into place by the pressure of Kaoru's body against his own. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly as his lips parted to utter some excuse for his body. But one look at Kaoru's face and he knew it would be a lost cause. Instead, he closed his mouth and shook his head a tiny bit.

Kaoru's fingers slipped up under the hem of Die's shirt, lightly stroking the skin there, causing the other guitarist to gasp. His eyes danced darkly in the new morning light, a grin playing over his lips as he lowered himself to his knees in front of Die, running his palm firmly over the bulge there. "We got a lot of work done, Die... what do you want as your reward?" Almost as if to give him a hint, his tongue poked out, the slick pink muscle slowly laving over his plump lips.

Die's cheeks heated up even more, tingling from all the blood rushing to them as he tried to move his legs in such a manner to hide his arousal. But the instant Kaoru's hand slid over his jeans, he was arching into his hand, head thrown back against the window, his breathing harsh. "Oh... oh gods... Kaoru." His slim hand slipped into Kaoru's hair, gripping it slightly as he moved his hips against the pressure of the other's smaller tattooed hand. A moment later, he was pulling Kaoru's head to his crotch as he wet his lips. "P-please...." Even as he asked for it, he couldn't believe he actually was.

The softest sound escaped Kaoru's lips as Die moved his head closer to his crotch and he grinned widely as he reached for the other's zipper and lowered it, undoing the buckle of Die's belt and then the button that held the jeans closed. He pushed the material out of the way along with the redhead's boxers, revealing his stiff length to his view. A new sound of pleasure bubbled up inside him as he leaned forward and drew the tip of it into his mouth, sucking for a moment before pulling back and laving his tongue over Die's entire cock.

Soon enough, Kaoru had his entire mouth wrapped around Die's length, bobbing his head as he took every inch the guitarist had to offer, sucking harshly, his tongue swirling on the upward draw and his hands holding Die's hips in place. His own hips moved slightly, tilting just enough to provide him some amount of friction across his engorged length as he gave his fellow musician head. His kohl-rimmed eyes stared up at the other, asking him without words for what he truly wanted to be doing.

It took Die a while to even focus. When he finally did, he could only stare down at Kaoru, watching as the other's mouth worked over his cock, sucking him in a manner that no woman had ever accomplished. His fingers tightened harshly in Kaoru's hair as he forced himself to let go of any reservations he still held, allowing the pleasure to fully wash over him. His free hand found purchase on the window ledge, holding it in a white-knuckled grip as he fought to keep himself from fucking the other's mouth.

Kaoru slowly pulled back, letting Die's cock slip from his mouth with a lewd popping sound as he licked his lips and swallowed. "Let me take you." The look in his eyes was pleading, the deep chocolate color begging Die to allow him what he wanted so badly.

Almost hesitantly, Die nodded his head. "O-okay." His eyes followed the lines of Kaoru's body as the other stood and slowly pulled off his shirt, then set about undoing his pants. Kaoru was beautiful in his eyes, just right for his build and holding enough confidence that he probably could have made anyone he wanted to cum with only the proper look. When his pants came off, it was all too obvious just how affected he'd been by sucking Die off.

The brunette advanced on Die, taking his hips and turning him around so that he was facing the window. Die's palms pressed harshly against the cool pane of glass as Kaoru tugged his pants down to mid-thigh and knelt behind him. He massaged his ass cheeks, smirking as he leaned down, sliding his tongue between the pale globes, slicking Die's pink bud with his saliva.

Die instantly gasped and pushed back against Kaoru's probing tongue, his eyelids falling shut as he moaned rather wantonly. It felt better than anything he'd ever had done to him, despite the fact that if he'd been a bit more awake, he'd have been freaking out over it. But in his current haze, he simply felt; his back bowed and his legs parted a little more to give the other guitarist better access.

Kaoru made sure to completely coat Die with his spit and then reached in his friend's pocket, knowing full well there'd be a condom in the coin pocket, because there always was. He plucked it out and ripped it open, rolling it over his length and then positioning himself behind the other, his hands on Die's hips. "Ready for me, Red?"

The most incredibly wanton sound issued from Die's lips when the other man's warm cock pressed against his ass. He was beyond ready; he'd been waiting on this for years. "Please, Kaoru... please." Even to his own ears he sounded pitiful, begging in such a way. Yet it didn't stop him from doing it.

A moment later, Kaoru pushed himself inside the redhead, burying himself to the hilt and moaning softly into Die's neck at the feeling. "So tight...." Slowly, his hips began to piston, his thrusts short and testing, waiting for Die to relax enough that it wouldn't hurt him to have Kaoru moving more inside him. The instant he felt the muscles loosen, his fingers tightened on Die's hips, burying his cock deep and then pulling out almost all the way, only to repeat the motion, his thrust harder. The faster he moved, the more solid his motions, the louder he moaned, muffling the sound against Die's neck. "Die... so... fucking... beautiful."

Die's own body moved back against Kaoru, trembling with need. It felt beyond anything he'd ever had done to him before, the steady meeting of flesh against flesh burning itself into his mind. Even if he'd wanted to deny how much he desired the other he would have found it impossible to hide the way he moved. Every twist of his hips, every twitch of his heavy erection, even every labored breath he sucked in through parted lips told of the intensity of his need.

They seemed to meld into one, their bodies moving in unison, each a counterpoint to the other, creating rhythm and harmony. It passed between them just as easily as everything in their mutual careers ever had. Apart, they were incomplete; pieces of a whole. Together they were almost overwhelming in their capacity. The room seemed to fill with their emotions, building up each piece until it was suffocating... intoxicating.

Kaoru's hand slipped around Die's hip, fingertips ghosting over his erection, not even fully grasping it, only supplying a hint of what he might do. It only took that much and Die's hips slammed forward, his entire body trembling as he poured himself out across the older man's fingers. The moan that floated on the air was filled with an intensity that couldn't be overlooked, couldn't be missed.

The way the younger spasmed around him was what took Kaoru over the edge, grasping him and pulling him harshly into his orgasm. His own sound was guttural, deep and fluid, telling irrevocably of his pleasure. The barrier between them prevented him from leaving his mark on the other man in such a manner, but he knew already that this wasn't the end... it couldn't be.

Slowly, he pulled free, carefully disposing of the condom and then turning back to find that Die hadn't moved. He fastened his own pants, moving to his fellow guitarist and lightly caressing his hips and thighs, pulling the material of his garments up and over that luscious skin. Once he'd done Die's pants back up, he slowly turned the other around again, keeping him backed up to the window, but now his palm pressed gently against Die's cheek, stroking him. "It can't end here."

The words themselves brought the smile that Kaoru craved to Die's mouth, curved his plump lips in just the right way to make the older man's spirits soar. "It won't... you and I both know that."


End file.
